The present disclosure generally relates to computing devices, and more particularly to reproduction of testing scenarios in a continuous integration environment.
Platforms exist for developing, shipping, and running applications. For example, a platform may allow developers to separate their applications from the infrastructure and treat the infrastructure like a managed application. The platform may help a developer ship software code faster, test faster, deploy faster, and shorten the cycle between writing and running the code. Additionally, the platform may combine kernel containerization features with workflows and tooling that help the developer manage and deploy applications.
Continuous Integration (CI) is a development practice that assists in producing applications ready for deployment. During the life cycle of a project, application developers may integrate small pieces of software into a project. As the project grows, different application developers may work on different aspects of the application.